Gohan's Conclusion
by Iwik
Summary: Oneshot. Gohan's first day of High School is disturbed by an unexpected source and after meeting his new class, he gains a new perspective and comes to the only logical conclusion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any form of it. I do not make money out of anything I wrote.**

 **The** ***Kiwi*** **are switches in the POV. Couldn't make it work with *, / or -.**

 **Gohan's Conclusion**

"Flying Nimbuuuus!"

As the yellow cloud appeared in the sky, Gohan jumped a couple of hundred meters in the sky to intercept the cloud's path. As he lost his momentum, he felt the fluffy surface under his tail and relaxed. It would be at least 30 minutes before he would reach Satan City. Until yesterday, he thought the city was called Orange Star but for some reason they renamed it 7 years ago.

Events Gohan didn't want to remember flashed through his mind but he quickly dispelled them. Today would be his first day of High School and he was looking forward to meeting more people his age. While Lime and Dende were great friends, Lime had no academic aspirations and was happy to work in her grandfathers' shop until she could take it over. As for Dende, he was busy becoming the next Kami, so just hanging out was pretty scarce for the short Namekian.

As the surface blurred under him, he felt an ominous power level he hadn't felt in 7 years.

"No… That's not possible." Gohan whispered. Promptly he dropped his power level to almost zero to avoid detection and had Nimbus speed up towards a desert that haunted his dreams.

 ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi***

Videl knew this would be a bad day. Not only was it the first day of another year in High School (even if it was her last), her father would also be giving an exhibition lesson during Gym class later. This meant of course that he was accompanying her to every class and following her around as teachers groveled at his feet and her peers tried to shake his hand, take a picture with him or score an autograph. It was only after Angela made a lewd comment and stroked his bicep that she snapped to everyone to back the hell off and leave them in peace that she actually focused on the class she was in.

Social studies always were a favorite of her. Not just because of the whooping A+ she scored each year but because the teacher used events that were happening the same day or week as cases to solve in class. This class was no different; Mr. Grader had found the remote for the TV so he could check the actualities with them.

"Class, I know we have a celebrity among us but I would prefer if you focused your attention on me for a moment." Mr. Grader began. The class settled, with Mr. Satan next to Sharpner so Videl could sit with Erasa without getting hit on for a change.

"Your previous assignments about the actualities were great! Splendid job everyone." Mr. Grader smiled, while clasping his hands.

"Let's see if it's not a fluke, today I want you to write abo-"

But he never got to finish as the visage of the menace of 7 years ago appeared on TV.

"Greetings Earthlings, It's been a while! 7 years ago I started the Cell Games at this exact location. Now I'm here to exact my revenge on the one who defeated me."

"Oh darn." Videl heard her father mutter. As she turned her head from the TV to him, she noticed how pale he became. She didn't blame him, he would have to fight for the planet again soon, and this time Cell knew; no expected to see him. No surprise attacks when Cell's planted bombs were malfunctioning, no it would come down to his martial arts prowess. Videl was certain that he could win though, he did it before so he could do it again. He was the strongest man alive, her father was the epitome of bravery.

She noticed a glint in his eyes she hadn't seen in a while, he set his jaw and straightened his shoulders. Surely he would say something heroic to calm her class down. Mr. Satan stood up and-

"OWOWOWOW MY STOMACH, IT HURTS! OW IT HURTS SO MUCH! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY PAIN KILLERS?"

Videl slapped her hand over her face, they were doomed.

 ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi***

"Excuse me? Mr. Cell?"

The reporter he had kidnapped was standing uncertainly with his microphone stretched to his face. He saw the reporter tremble slightly and his face was green; from the window-shattering speed they flew or the closeness to his being he could not tell.

"Yes?" He quirked his eyebrow, not sure why the man was bothering him.

"I was just wondering… if it's okay if I asked you some questions before Mr. Satan showed up." The reporter boldly stated, impressing Cell slightly. He huffed, it was probably due to that damn halo that he seemed more approachable.

"That's exactly why I brought you here for, my good man. I want the world to see my revenge and get to know their new ruler when I snuff the life out of that little bastard." Cell stated.

"The first Cell Games were about destroying the planet, but ruling the Earth will be much more fun with you pathetic worms doing my bidding. If that little bastard isn't here in 30 minutes, I'll track him down myself and snuff the life out of him and his family before hunting down his friends." Cell said with a cruel smirk on his face. The reporter could suppress a shiver going down his spine as Cell continued.

"So," Cell pointed his finger dramatically to the camera. "I'm calling out to you, get your monkey-ass here ASAP so I can send you to your daddy. I'm talking to you So- GAH,"

 ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi***

Gohan dropped out of the sky, still with his power level as low as possible. While Cell was making his speech, he was accelerating from the fall.

'Almost there, yeah keep talking big. I'm ready for round two.' Gohan thought as he closed in on Cell. Just before he impacted on Cell, he suddenly increased his strength and threw all his power in his punch.

 **SMASH**

His fist impacted with Cell's head and Cell fell forward, not expecting being attacked. Gohan's emotions took over and he started stomping on Cell's head.

"THAT'S" **SMASH** "FOR" **SMASH** "MY" **SMASH** "FATHER" **SMASH** "YOU" **SMASH** "OVER" **SMASH** "GROWN" **SMASH** "COCK" **SMASH** "ROACH" **SMASH** "NOW" **SMASH** "STAY" **SMASH** "DEAD" **SMASH** "ALREADY!" **SPLAT**

Somewhere along Gohan's rage induced trampling he transformed to his Super Saiyan 2 form and the power surge he gained from it gave his last stomp enough power to crush his skull and his ridiculous headgear into pulp. Cell's halo lowered slightly to hover above his shoulders and headless neck.

Remembering Cell's regenerative powers, Gohan grabbed one of Cell's twitching legs and flung him into the air.

"Now to finish this," Gohan crossed both hands above his forehead as he screamed, "MASENKO-HA!"

A bright yellow beam rocketed towards the still regenerating Cell. In no time Cell's entire body was engulfed in the flowing stream of energy. Gohan kept it up until he felt certain every particle of Cell was destroyed, then let the beam dissipate. Not taking any chances, he shot a blast at the earth where the remains of Cell's head lay.

Seemingly satisfied, Gohan smiled, relaxed and turned back to his base form. "Well I guess that takes care of Cell forever."

Admiring his handywork, he didn't notice the news reporter and his cameraman shuffle closer to him. It wasn't until the reporter awkwardly coughed that he jumped up and turned, ready in his fighter stance. A few seconds passed before Gohan blushed and straightened. Embarrassed, he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Gosh, you scared me. I thought for sure I missed a part of Cell that was about to jump me haha!"

The reporter laughed with him, still awkward. A million questions whirling in his head. Finally, he couldn't hold his restrain and just blurted out the first one that came to him.

"Is Cell really dead this time?"

Gohan blinked, surprised the man needed to ask. "Well, yeah that's what I said. Last time I killed him as well, but apparently Cell teamed up with some other bad guys in Hell. In the chaos Cell escaped."

Noticing the blank look the reporter was giving him, Gohan tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, he can't come back again."

"How can you be sure? He came back from the dead, who knows if he does it again!" The reporter asked, slightly panicking.

Gohan rubbed his head again, "Well, I'm no expert on getting revived from death." Mumbling, he added, "Might have to check with Krillin, Yamcha or Piccolo," Then remembering he was saying something to the reporter, "But if you die and retain your body, you get a halo to signal everyone you're dead."

The reporter nodded and urged him to continue. "When you're dead and you 'die' again by fighting in the Higher plains, you just get transporter to the place you're supposed to be. Whether that be the planets of the Kais, or the Home For Infinite Losers."

Giving the reporter a look, "You know the first one as heaven and the latter as hell."

Again, a nod from the reporter and his cameraman.

"Well, it's different if you're dead and return here. If you die again while in the plain of the living, you kind of fade out of existence." Looking slightly smug, he added "Which I did with Cell."

The reporter nodded again, then seemed to remember he had a job to do. "Can we ask for your name, young man?"

Gohan smiled, "Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you."

"Gohan, why didn't you come out and tell the world you defeated Cell?"

Rubbing his head again, Gohan started to answer, "Well, I like my privacy and as long Cell was defeated I was happy to live my-" Suddenly he recognized he was being interviewed and blurted, "Are you broadcasting this?"

"Well, yeah? That's what Cell brought us here for and what I get paid for."

Finally paying attention to the cameraman, Gohan noticed the logo. It was the logo of the National News Network. The one his mother always watched in the morning.

"Oh shit, I mean crap, I mean darn! Mum, if you're watching this, I'm heading for school right now!" And with that he jumped in the air and blasted off.

The reporter looked dumbfounded for a moment, then turned to the camera. "Well folks, there you have it. Son Gohan just eradicated the danger we know as Cell, apparently for the second time, and is heading for school. This is James Waterworks for NNN, relieved to be alive."

 ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi***

"- to be alive." And the TV went black.

The moment that Son fellow started trampling Cell, my Dad disappeared out of the window. Now, they were all glaring daggers at me. As if I knew Dad lied to the entire planet! Not knowing what to do, my temper started to rise. I stood up, not that my height was that impressive, but it added to my thunderous look.

"Look. I didn't know my Dad lied. Don't you all dare blame me for that! I volunteer more of my time than this entire school together so if one of you has a problem with me I'll shove your face in a mirror so you can reflect on-"

 **Click**

The door opened and the last person everyone expected to see ran through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Cracks appeared in the wooden framework and the boy winced when he saw them.

 ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi*** ***Kiwi***

"Sorry I'm late! This is my first day and I've got a really long commute and all, please accept my apologies Mr. Idontknowyournameyet!" Gohan said while rushing into the classroom. As he regained his bearings, he noticed the agitated class, a short girl standing in her seat and a TV in the room. The entire class stared at him like he was an alien or something. He snorted in his mind, 'if they only knew.'

Scratching his nose, Gohan asked "You watched the news?". At the nod from his still unknown teacher, he turned to the class.

"Well, I guess I don't have to introduce myself then haha. As for my hobbies, I like playing with my brother, reading and I dabble in martial arts."

When he didn't get an audible response, he tried a more personal approach.

"Hey you, short standing girl? Is someone sitting next to you?"

Well, that got the class out of their stupor. Immediately, he was met with a storm of protest.

"No! You can't sit with her!"

"No, sit next to me! She's a fake!"

"Don't come near that bitch!"

"Don't do that, you should hate her!"

That last comment got Gohan's attention. The redhead who screeched it turned red when Gohan addressed her, "Hate her? Why would I do that?"

Scrunching her face as if she was chewing on a lemon, she glared at the short girl. "Her name is Videl Satan, that's why." As if that explained everything. Apparently, most of her classmates agreed that it in fact DID explain everything, as they nodded vigorously at that admission. The short girl, Videl, had returned to her seat and her ki felt much lower than it did when he entered the room, as if she was ashamed of that fact.

It did nothing to clear Gohan's confusion though.

"Eehm, they named a city after you? Wow, you must be pretty special!"

That was the wrong thing to say, as she slumped in her chair and refused to look up. A blond girl next to her spoke up for her, she reminded him a bit of Bunny Briefs, and he was momentarily distracted by visages of the elder Briefs' with a plate of hot homemade cookies.

"No silly cutie, her dad is Hercule Satan. He's the reigning World Champion and he said he defeated Cell."

"I don't really remember seeing a Hercule Satan at the Cell Games." Scratching the back of his head, trying to remember 'that day' without thinking too much of his own father. "At least no one who resembled her. What does he look like?"

A blond guy in a tank top in the same row as Videl and the other blonde spoke up. "He's got an afro, a moustache and more muscles than you'll ever have! Just because you lucked out with your cheap tricks today doesn't mean Mr. Satan lied! He's the greatest and I won't stand for you slandering hi- OEMPH."

Videl had slammed her elbow in his ribcage, her ki flared up again and Gohan couldn't help but smile at the sight. 'She's really pretty when she's agitated.' Then he thought about the description the blonde gave.

"Oh wait! I remember, brown gi, really loud laugh, ugly gold belt clasp and white cape right?" As he got a confirming nod from most of the class, he continued. "Well, he didn't defeat Cell, but he helped me a great deal by helping a friend of mine to give me advice I needed during the fight. If not for him, maybe more of my friends would've died."

Contemplating this information, he slowly walked to his seat next to Videl. Sitting down, carefully not sitting on his tail, he thought he came to the correct conclusion.

"So, you saw Cell destroy the worlds' military with his bare hands, knew he sucked the life out of countless' of people, flying faster than the speed of light and throwing blasts all around and saw him regenerate after my father blasted his head off and the entire world believed one man, one man who's weaker than his daughter and has a power level of below 100, just got up and defeated him."

At the confirming nod he gained from the class and shocked look on Videl's face, he voiced his conclusion.

"Wow. You really are all a bunch of idiots."

 **That's all folk.**

 **That was harder than I thought. This was just an idea that popped in my mind and I thought it would be a good way to get back into writing. My other story isn't abandoned, don't worry. It's just a lot harder to write fighting scenes than I anticipated so you'll just have to be patient with me, sorry! Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
